


If It Pleases Him

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Primeval Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's Dom loves to make her wait and Abby wishes she were patient enough to be his good girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Pleases Him

**Author's Note:**

> Title: If It Pleases Him  
> Pairing: Abby Maitland/James Lester  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Abby's Dom loves to make her wait and Abby wishes she were patient enough to be his good girl.  
> Kink: Dom/sub relationship  
> Notes: Written for the Primeval Kink Meme. The prompt was BDSM with Abby/Lester, Abby's the submissive. Orgasm denial.  
>  **Spoilers: Set after episode 4.1**  
>  Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He's been kissing, caressing and teasing for ages, like he's determined to touch every inch of her body. Before their enforced separation, James was a wonderful Dom. He'd always been strict but fair and willing to help Abby achieve the bliss that submission brought her. Since her return though he's been extremely attentive and she wants to please him but patience has never been her strong point.

"Please, James."

"Patience, Abby, unless you want to be gagged."

Abby quickly shakes her head.

"Very well but there is only one word allowed and I won't warn you again. If I hear any more pleas or begging, anything approaching a coherent word I will gag you."

Abby groans when James pinches her nipple. He twists harshly and leans over to kiss her. As he tugs on her nipple he pushes his tongue into her mouth and it feels incredible. He steps away for a minute and returns with the clamps which he drops beside her on the bed. They're her favourites so he must not be too cross with her. She watches him take the feather from his bedside locker and squirms when he drags it up her thigh. It tickles and she instinctively closes her legs.

"Spread your legs."

Abby obeys but finds the feather just as ticklish on her other leg and reacts the same way.

"Up, Abby. Stand beside the bed."

Abby scrambles off the bed and stands with her hands behind her back.

"Instructions are to be followed and I shouldn't have to repeat myself. We might have to invest in a spreader bar."

Abby thinks about how it would feel to be completely open to him and is excited by the idea. She doesn't react when he takes the nipple clamps from the bed and puts them on but when he tugs on the chain linking them she can't help her exclamation of pain. Stepping closer to her he presses against her and kisses her. When he pulls away he takes the chain again and holds it to lead Abby to the mirror. "See how lovely you look. Keep watching."

In the mirror she sees him undress behind her but then he moves from view. He reappears a few moments later with something in his hand and holds it up for her to see. It's a length of red ribbon. She reaches back and takes hold of his cock. He allows her three strokes before taking her wrists and binding them. The satin ribbon is so much softer than cuffs or rope. He kisses her neck, just below her collar and smiles at her in the mirror. She gasps when he slaps her breasts and tugs on the chain twice more. He holds the chain out away from her so that the clamps pull her nipples. It hurts so much but she's taken more that this before. He twists his finger so the chain loops round it and pulls on the clamps even more. Abby has to grit her teeth and is relieved when he drops the chain. She watches as he slides his hand down her stomach and between her legs. She moves a little and he smiles. "No problems opening your legs now, angel." He flicks one of the clamps. "You find these easy and a feather is too much. I want you to learn to enjoy the soft stuff too."

Abby nods and he kisses her again. She closes her eyes and focuses on his fingers but all too quickly he takes his hand away. He manoeuvres her so she's facing the bed and has her bend over. After twisting the base of the anal plug a few times he removes it slowly. He opens the ribbon to free her hands and reaches under her to release the clamps. They fall to the bed and Abby pushes them aside. His hand on her shoulder pushes her down a little more and she turns her head to the side, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

He stretches her with two fingers and a little more lube but despite the plug and the stretch his cock still feels huge as he pushes into her. He goes slowly, holding her cheeks apart with his thumbs. Abby looks in the mirror again and sees the concentrated expression on his face. Once he's fully in he leans forward and kisses her shoulder softly. She watches him pull back a little before pushing back in. His thrusts are, as always, slow to start with. Soon though slow gives way to hard and fast. Abby pushes her hand down to her clit but James slaps her hand away.

"Hands back on the bed. I should have left them tied."

Abby has to agree, resisting temptation is not something she's good at and restraints help. He grips her hips tightly as he thrusts and his left thumb is putting pressure on a bruise from their last play time. He's not always the most vocal Dom but he knows how to read her reactions and her soft moan makes him press even harder. She wants to urge him on and beg for release but stays quiet so he won't stop to scold or spank her. All she has to do is be his good girl and leave everything else up to him. He moves his hand and pushes his finger in alongside his cock. It's almost too much and she bites her lip. He tells her he's close and how good she looks. Those few words of praise mean everything to her. He pulls out a moment later and in the mirror she sees him stroke his cock and then come on her back and arse.

"You look perfectly debauched, Abby." When he steps away, she sighs softly happy to have pleased him. He returns a few moments later with two flannels to clean her and then leaves her blue satin robe on the bed. He dresses quickly as she begins cleaning their toys. "Come through when you've finished."

Abby puts their cleaned toys away, throws out the wipes and makes their bed. Once she's done she goes through to the living room. James is watching Sky News and he pulls her onto his lap. They chat about work and the need for training more field personnel to deal with the increased amount of anomalies. Abby laughs when her Dom jokingly suggests they hire some creative writing students to help with the cover stories. As they talk he rests his hand on her thigh. Annoyingly he doesn't actually seem to have an agenda beyond teasing her even more.

Abby is frustrated when he turns his attention back to the tv but pleased when he slides his hand into her robe. She can't concentrate on the broadcast but her Dom has no such problems, letting his hands wander as he listens to the sports results. He drags his fingers across her stomach and pushes her robe open even more. He cups her breast and squeezes tightly, it hurts in the best way following the earlier rough treatment. She squirms in his lap and he takes his hand away.

"Not yet, Abby."

She sits still and a few moments later he touches her again. This time he slides his hand up her leg, though still not quite as high as she'd like. He pulls her robe down a little to kiss her neck and then moves his hand to her belt, pulling it open. He's done this before, teasing her for hours, but she hopes he thinks she's earned her orgasm. He mutes the tv and throws the remote aside.

"You're beautiful, Abby, wait here."

He slides out from under her and takes his camera from the shelf. They're grateful for the digital camera that allows them to capture their intimate moments without having to share them with the people at Boots. He takes a photo of her and tells her to remove her robe. Abby does and smiles for him while blowing a kiss at the camera. He snaps a few more and shows her the pictures before setting the camera down safely. He's taken several since her return, it's almost as if he's afraid of losing her again.

"You've been so patient, my gorgeous girl. Lie back for me."

Abby settles herself at one end of the couch and lets her leg hang over the edge. Kneeling on the floor, he pulls her forward a little. He kisses her thighs and her stomach, spending several minutes teasing her until she pleads with him. He presses another kiss to her soft inner thigh and then swirls his tongue around her clit. He pushes two fingers inside her and crooks them. Abby bears down on his hand, hoping to speed things up. James obliges her and with his thumb and his tongue he varies the pressure on her clit. Abby moans and he pauses for a moment. She fears it's another tease but he quickly returns to pleasuring her. His hand stills as he kisses, licks and sucks and it's such a relief when she comes. He kisses her and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch to wrap around her, pulling her close to him. This part, being held in his arms afterwards, is always wonderful.

"Thank you, James."

"You did so well today, Abby. I know that you've struggled since your return. Subspace has eluded you but I think we'll try some more sensation play next time, maybe even massage. Did the ribbon feel nice?"

She tilts her head up for a brief kiss. "It was very soft in comparison to the clamps but I liked the contrast. Pain has always been my go to stimulus but there's something to be said for taking it slow. I do trust you but after being on alert for a year, it's a hard habit to break." Abby puts her thumb through the metal loop on her collar. "It felt so good to wear this again when I got back. I missed you so much and missed knowing I was yours. I know it's not practical for work but I've thought of a possible alternative. Could I please have something similar to a friendship bracelet or braid that I could wear during the day?"

James smiles. "Of course, angel. That's a great idea. We'll go shopping on Saturday. I'd like to treat you to some lingerie too. I haven't been able to spoil you since your return. If you want I'll start giving you chores again. That seems to help."

Abby grins and nods, "I'd like that, thanks. It definitely helps." Though excited about getting back into a routine and the prospect of modelling underwear for him she's really excited about the bracelet. It'll be nice to wear something that marks her as his all the time, even if they're the only ones who'll know its significance.


End file.
